


Zero to Sixty

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bikers, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Some Humor, Undercover Sherlock, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes to Molly needing help on an undercover case, and they'll both have to look a bit different than they normally do. They also won't be traveling by cab this time! And by the end of the night...there might be more surprises than either of them expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero to Sixty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bucky05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky05/gifts).



> I'm finally doing this one shot prompt fill for Bucky05 who was inspired to suggest Sherlock and Molly going undercover on a case which involves them wearing biker gear. I have to say I enjoyed this one more than I expected to. And partly it was because she ended up handing me the perfect brands to use on a silver platter on a silver platter lol! Made the inspiration even stronger. Hope she and everyone else likes this fun ride. Hold on tight... ;)

"Ah, Molly!" Sherlock announced happily as he entered the lab. "Just the woman I was looking for."

Molly was trying to deposit droplets carefully onto a slide so she didn't look up when she answered the all too familiar voice.

"Afternoon, Sherlock...what do you want?" she asked casually. Clearly he wanted something. He was _far_ too pleased to see her.

She set the slide down and looked up at his smiling face as she felt him drop a bag at her feet.

"I'll need you to put on the clothing inside this bag, use a bit more makeup than you typically would, style your hair...curled perhaps, though it should be more casual; not as carefully styled as you wore it at the Christmas party some years ago. If you could meet me at Baker Street by about eight tonight that would be perfect." He had already turned to leave as he was finishing up his sentence.

"Sherlock!" Molly called out; raising her voice and making him turn again. "What are you talking about?!"

He actually looked confused for a brief moment, as if he didn't understand why she wasn't magically on the same page as him. Then it seemed to dawn on him and he flashed another quick smile.

"Undercover case, Molly. I need to take you along," he answered. "I'm not sure why you'd need every single detail this instant. It'll all become rather obvious tonight."

Molly crossed her arms and let out a small huff. "Sherlock, it's Friday night. Aren't you forgetting something?"

He shifted his gaze around the room and narrowed his eyes, having difficulty coming up with an answer.

Molly looked annoyed as she answered. "Aren't you going to say, 'Molly, are you free tonight?' I'm sure you realize that it's possible I already have plans."

Sherlock chuckled briefly. "But I already know you're completely free tonight."

Molly paused and pressed her lips together, holding in the torrent of aggravated responses from pouring forth. She would have let lose the verbal lashing much more freely, except for the irritating fact that...he was right. _Idiot._

"And a word of advice," he went on. "You should probably opt for more mysterious mobile lock codes. Your birthdate, hire date, the date of my fake suicide...I think it's safe to say those are all unwise choices, considering the fact that you'd like to keep _me in particular_ locked out. I'm considerate enough to offer this advice now that I've already checked your mobile calendar in regards to your availability tonight."

 _Oh God help me not to slap him again,_ she prayed.

"Sherlock, I don't know if I should agree to anything before I actually look at what I'm supposed to be wearing," she said, moving on from the invasion of her mobile privacy, and begrudgingly picking up the shopping back at her feet. She opened the bag and began rummaging around, looking briefly at the garments inside. Her eyes widened. "Sherlock, some of this is... _really_ expensive. Actually it all is."

"Well, obviously. For one thing, leather is expensive. But," he said with a bright smile. "Safety first!"

"Wait! Safety?" Molly questioned, stopping him at the door again.

He turned again and gave her a wink. "You'll see."

He was gone before Molly could protest again. She stood frozen for a moment before peering into the bag again. She sighed and shook her head. Well, at least now she had plans for tonight...

* * *

Molly couldn't help but be a little unsettled with how she looked. She wasn't used to dressing like this. She ran her palms nervously over the legs of the amazing jeans she was wearing. Not only did they feel like heaven...they looked even better. She had stood in front of the mirror of her flat for a solid three minutes, turning back and forth and marveling at what the expertly crafted fabric did for her legs and behind. _So this is how you look when you don't set a limit of spending forty pounds on jeans..._

Molly was used to dressing a certain way on a daily basis. And it wasn't just for the sake of professionalism. She had to admit that she hit behind clothing most of the time. Clothes that were cutesy, understated, and loose fitting were her comfort zone. She barely ever went for clothes that would be described as sexy...and when she did, the success rate had been rather low anyway.

That made it quite a leap for her to slip into designer Dsquared2 skinny jeans, McQ slouchy grey tee shirt complete with floral embellished skull on the front, Saint Laurent leather boots, and warm brown Balenciaga leather jacket...and just waltz out the door like she wasn't wearing an outfit worth more than her current savings account balance. She looked incredible, and even she knew it. And the looks she got right away after leaving her flat only confirmed the fact.

When the cab stopped at Baker St, she got out, nervously running her fingers through the wavy hair that fell over her shoulders. After the cabbie was paid and drove away, Molly saw it...there, parked on the road outside the door of 221B was a motorcycle. And it was certainly a beautiful one.

Her eyes got wide as realization washed over her. _Oh what have I gotten myself into?_

She climbed the steps and reached Sherlock's door, knocking before letting herself in.

"Sherlock? I'm here!" she called out as she walked in cautiously and looked around for the man himself. She heard his footsteps coming down the hall a second later.

He began answering her before he was in her view. "Right on time, Molly! I do appreciate your assistance tonight. Undercover work is such that everything must be believable. Your presence will be helpful."

When he rounded the corner and came into the living room, Molly's jaw fell open and she was unable to avoid staring like an idiot at the man before her.

Sherlock wore the same caliber of designer clothing that she had on, naturally. Jeans that fit _exactly_ as they should, a white tee shirt with the McQ logo on the lower side, black leather boots, and an amazing black leather jacket. And then there was his hair...the normally untamed curly locks were combed back. She wouldn't have thought she'd like that look on him, seeing as his usual hair style was always such an appealing feature. But she liked this... _oh yes_ , she liked it.

"Molly?" Sherlock questioned with raised brow. "Problem?"

Molly finally shut her mouth and cleared her throat. "Not at all, no. You just look...different...that's all." She left out _and illegally sexy._

"Well, different was a must. I don't think I'd be able to blend in wearing my usual suit in this case." His eyes began traveling over her body as well, taking in her appearance. He swallowed visibly before speaking again. "You look...different as well, Molly."

Something in his eyes made her blush as she heard his words. "Yes, well...good thing I suppose. I imagine I wouldn't blend in wearing my usual clothes either. And by the way, I've made a couple of deductions already."

He took his mobile from the table and stuck it in an inside pocket of his jacket. "The motorcycle?"

"Mm," she said with a nod. "I imagine we're going to some sort of club?"

"Indeed. It's rather exclusive, and mostly frequented by experienced bikers. Unfortunately, the owner is suspected of drug trafficking on the side. I'll be seeing if I can confirm that tonight. No one available tonight for this undercover job, so I volunteered myself to Lestrade."

"Should I be...nervous?" she asked, though she didn't really need permission. She was nervous already.

Sherlock gave her a knee weakening smile as he walked over and spoke in a low voice. "Would I let anything happen to you, Molly Hooper?"

"I hope not," she said, with a small laugh added.

"I wouldn't, of course." Standing closer, his eyes locked onto her hair for a moment. She couldn't help but think he looked a bit nervous as he uttered his next words. "Your hair is um...it's...nicely done."

"Oh, thanks." Molly smiled up at him and instinctively touched the locks that fell across her forehead because of parting her hair further to one side.

He hesitated, but then quickly turned and stepped away from her. "We should get going."

As she followed him to the door, she said, "These clothes are incredible, Sherlock. I feel like I should have an armored guard! Are you wearing the same brands?"

"Mm, I am...well, almost. All but the jacket. I thought that Balenciaga jacket would suit you quite well, but I settled on a different brand for myself."

Molly laughed. "I think I can guess...Belstaff?"

He threw her another smile as they started down the stairs. "What else?"

Down at the street, Sherlock handed her a helmet as he put one on his own head. "You briefly had a boyfriend who rode some years ago. I take it this isn't completely unfamiliar."

"No, not completely. It's been a while though. I'm always a bit nervous at the start." Molly pulled the helmet over her head.

"Nothing to worry about." Sherlock climbed on the bike. "Just be sure to hold on."

 _Oh I will,_ she thought. _You can bet on that._

Molly climbed on behind Sherlock and took a few deep breaths of the cool night air. After a moment, she slid her hands over the soft leather jacket and anchored them around his waist.

"Ready?" he turned to ask.

"Ready," she answered with a nod.

* * *

By the time they pulled up to the location of the club, Molly felt like she was on some kind of high. It was true; she had experienced riding on the back of a bike like this before. But not only did Sherlock's expert maneuvering make a difference, just _being_ on the bike with Sherlock made a difference. She was holding onto his waist, breathing in the smell of him, feeling his heartbeat and respirations beneath her palms...it was nothing short of exhilarating.

Sherlock got off the bike and took her hand, helping her off as well. He was correct in assuming her legs were a bit like jelly by that time. They removed their helmets and looked at each other.

Sherlock took her helmet and unconsciously noticed her appearance as he did. Her cheeks were attractively flushed, her eyes bright and wide, and the waves of hair framed her face in an uncomfortable enticing way. He put the helmets away and secured the bike, also using that moment to clear his head as best he could. He didn't need this sort of distraction on an important case. Surely it wasn't helpful.

Despite the fact that he was trying to keep his brain on track, he did loop his arm around her back as they walked away from the bike. He felt her suck in a breath when he did this, so he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Forgive the unsolicited touching, Molly. I'm assuming you understand though, that we're meant to be here as a couple." There was a hint of question in his words; seeking permission.

She looked up at him and smiled. "It's fine, Sherlock. I don't mind. It's just not like you, so it...caught me off guard." Just to prove her willingness to participate, she slipped her own arm around his waist underneath his jacket.

He gave her a smile in return, grateful for her cooperation, and they made their way to the club entrance.

A half hour later, Molly's head was already beginning to ache a little from the decibel level in the building. The cocktail she sipped wasn't helping soothe her nerves either. She and Sherlock tried to blend in and mill about a bit. There wasn't much conversation to be had due to the noise, but Sherlock was doing plenty of observing. He watched closely and picked out the people in charge, particularly the owner, and the guests that seemed closest to them. Soon, he made clear to Molly that they were to follow the owner toward the back of the club.

He went down a side hallway with another man who seemed to know him. Sherlock and Molly followed through the crowds at a safe distance. Stealthily, as the two men disappeared out a back door, Sherlock rushed over and caught the door before it closed. He nodded toward the sign on the door that said NO RE-ENTRY and took a nearby block of wood to prop it opened after they went through.

As they stepped out and Sherlock stuck the wood between the door and frame, they saw that this led to the alley behind the building. After a moment, as they crept away from the door to the corner, Sherlock mouthed to Molly that the two men had gone around the corner to the alley beside the building.

"Look, you can't keep working for me if you're not gonna get payments on time! If you want to sell this stuff you can't accept anything but on the spot payments _in cash_. I told you that already!" the gruff voice said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. We're meeting the client at the docks tomorrow night at ten. I'll get it then."

"I'm coming with you because I won't have you causing trouble for my business! I'll set this right myself," the club owner said with a sigh. "We can't afford to go chasing people around and setting up these extra meetings. Draws too much attention from the authorities. The payments have to be done on time or it increases the risk of getting caught."

Sherlock had already written down the location and time in his mobile and stuck it back in his pocket. He looked at Molly and motioned to go back inside the building. He'd gotten what he needed. At least he could tell Lestrade where to send his men. If that didn't give them definite evidence, nothing would.

Molly nodded as he told her to head back inside, but in her haste to do what he said, she kicked her foot right where the block was holding the door open. The piece of wood flew inside and the heavy door shut in an instant.

Sherlock tried the handle to no avail in the same second that they heard the owner's voice call from the side of the building, "Hey, who's back there?"

Sherlock and Molly exchanged a panicked look, and then Sherlock's eyes began darting frantically around them. But they could both see the same thing...there was absolutely no way out. The rest of the area behind the building was fenced in, and there was no time to even think about climbing it. The two men could be heard walking toward the back of the building again and would be upon them in mere moments.

Molly wasn't sure what her plan was born from. Maybe it was adrenalin, or maybe just insanity...she hoped it was sheer genius. Whatever was the fuel behind her idea, Molly acted in an instant, knowing that's all the time they had. There was certainly no time for explanations, and she could only hope that Sherlock would be able to figure out the logic of her actions.

She grabbed Sherlock by his leather jacket and shoved him against the closed door, which worked only because she'd caught him off guard. She only got a brief glimpse of his widening eyes and shocked expression as she dove in...and consumed his mouth in an immediately passionate kiss.

Though she felt him jump ever so slightly at first, a half second later she could sense that her plan had dawned on him. After that, she was hardly alone in her endeavor.

Molly felt his arms come up around her; one hand secured itself tightly around her waist while the other slid up around the back of her neck and tangled itself into her hair. Despite the circumstances, she couldn't help but enjoy the tingling feeing of his fingers against her scalp. In all actuality...she was enjoying just about everything he was doing.

 _Give the man a bloody Oscar,_ was the thought that passed through Molly's mind. Because for all the world, she could swear that Sherlock Holmes was kissing her like he meant it. If this wasn't genuine passion, she was almost afraid to know what was! He had gone from zero to sixty in about five seconds, and if anything, Molly was worried she might be the less convincing one in this facade.

 _Facade?_ she found herself questioning as he pulled her in tighter against him, curled his fingers into a fist in her hair, and deepened their already heated kiss. _What facade?_ Molly promptly stopped thinking at that point and instead slid her arms up around his neck to hold onto him as tightly as he was holding onto her.

She heard herself sigh a little louder than she'd intended, and at the same time she was sure she heard something else, though she was hard pressed to care much, what with the way Sherlock was continuing to kiss her so insistently...

Suddenly she was physically jolted and the kiss was broken as someone gave Sherlock a shove. They gave each other a momentary glance with wide eyes, and then turned to see two men standing there next to them. _Oh that's right,_ Molly thought.

"I said _hey!_ " the man repeated, apparently. "What are the two of you doing out here? Can't you read?! This door says no reentry!" He gestured at the closed door they were leaning against.

Sherlock swallowed with a gulp and Molly watched as he switched the acting skills on.

"Oh, does it?" he laughed, looking back and forth between the men and Molly. "Suppose I wasn't exactly thinking straight. I couldn't focus on anything but getting this one away from the crowds."

Molly didn't have to fake the blush the spread on her already flushed cheeks as he gazed lustily down at her. She looked away and did her part by giving the two gruff men a shy smile.

"Sorry about that. Hope we didn't break any rules or anything," she said with an apologetic grimace.

The man rolled his eyes a bit. "Just don't let it happen again. Haven't seen you two around here before so I'll let it slide. Come on, step aside." He took out a set of keys as Sherlock and Molly moved, then he unlocked the door to let all four of them back in the club.

"Thanks so much," Molly said with another sweet smile and a batting of her eyelashes at the club owner. "And sorry again."

"Yeah yeah, it's fine. Just enjoy the rest of your night, all right?" The man managed a forced smile, probably not wanting to ruin any possible future business.

Sherlock put his hand on Molly's back and quickly ushered her away to the bar where he acted as if they'd be ordering drinks. As he did, he kept a close eye on the owner. As soon as the man was out of eye shot, he planned to get them out of that club. They had what they needed for now, and there was no reason to stick around and wait for anything else to happen.

Molly, on the other hand, had her eyes glued to Sherlock as he scanned the room. She was still in a bit of shock. Had she and Sherlock really just snogged the sense out of each other against the back of a building? If the state of his lips was any indication...no she hadn't just dreamt the entire thing. But honestly, she was wondering what in the world he must be thinking right about now. She wondered if he'd even acknowledge the whole thing or if he'd just sweep it to the side as part of the whole case and therefore deem it not worth mentioning.

"Time to go, Molly," he finally said, and they made their way to the exit.

"I already sent a text to Lestrade," Sherlock mentioned as he put his helmet on a minute later. "We got important information here tonight."

"Good...that's good news," Molly said as casually as possible while she secured her helmet on as well. "Hopefully they're able to make an arrest after tomorrow."

"I imagine they will."

Molly climbed on the bike behind him and as he started it up, she wrapped her arms around him once again. It felt different this time though. There was something more comfortable and familiar now. It was the third time tonight that she'd gotten to wrap her arms around this man's torso, and it was quickly beginning to feel like home.

Her heart jumped to her throat in the next moment, because Sherlock reached up and laid his hand over hers for a moment.

"You all right, Molly?"

"Mhmm," she answered, nodded and causing her chin to brush against his back. "Let's go."

Sherlock seemed ready as well. He released her hand and soon they were flying through the streets of London once again.

* * *

Molly felt almost drowsy by the end of the ride to her flat. There was something magical about sailing through the night while holding onto Sherlock. It was relaxing, peaceful, and even romantic...to her at least. She felt safe with him, which was a bit new and pleasantly surprising. Not that she'd ever believed she _wasn't_ safe with Sherlock. But in that moment, she felt that sense of security on a deeper level.

When the bike came to a stop, Sherlock got off and helped Molly as well. She handed her helmet over and took a step back, and what followed was a bit of an awkward silence outside the doorstep of her building.

"Thank you, Molly," Sherlock finally said, breaking the long pause. "I appreciate your presence tonight, and your help."

"Oh it was nothing. No problem," she said cheerfully.

"You had um..." Sherlock rocked on his heels a bit. "Impressively quick thinking."

Molly realized the conversation was indeed going to go _there_. "Oh that. Well, I was hoping we could avoid some sort of confrontation and I didn't want to see you have to do anything terribly dangerous. It was the first thing that popped in my mind so I just...did it. I figured you would understand I was just trying to, you know, help."

"You did, Molly." His voice had turned a bit serious. "It was actually...rather brilliant."

"I'm glad you think so," she answered with a small smile. A bit of boldness bubbled up and she added, "And you did a...good job playing along."

If the fact that she even said that shocked her, his answer really did a number.

"I didn't find it difficult," he said with surprising speed.

There followed a silent stare between the two people. Molly couldn't help but think that no matter how out of character they both looked tonight, some things never changed. There was always the same familiarity and feeling when it came to the eyes. Not much could alter that. You could stick Sherlock Holmes in a clown suit and Molly was sure she would still feel overwhelmed by the weight of his gaze.

"So I'll be sure to get these back to you soon," Molly said, breaking moment and gesturing to her clothes.

He gave a little wave of dismissal. "No, keep them."

Molly looked almost horrified. "What? Sherlock, no! I can't keep these. This is literally thousands of pounds! I can't!"

"Molly, what use do you imagine they would be to me?" he asked with a chuckle. "If you won't keep them they'll likely just end up going to my homeless network. You have to understand what a disservice to the quality of the garments that would be. I've seen how they treat the clothes I give them." He added a smirk.

Molly sighed. "Well, I suppose. Now I feel like I should be thanking _you_ for tonight! I mean, I should. So...thank you." Her subsequent smile seemed to reflect in his eyes and make them a little brighter. Or was that just the street lamp?

She took one step to turn toward her door, but her name spoken again halted her.

"Molly?" He looked a strange combination of eager and incredibly unsure. He paused and then jumped to a seemingly irrelevant piece of information. "The bike, unlike the clothing, actually isn't mine."

"I see," Molly answered, trying not to look too confused. Did he feel the need to confess where the bike came from for some reason?

"Belongs to a former client...owed me a favor. Said I could use it all I needed and bring it back to him Sunday evening. He'll be out of town till then."

Molly's eyes shifted a little, wondering what all of this had to do with her. "Um...ok."

"What I'm saying...my point is...it does seem a bit of a waste not to take it out again before I have to return it." He looked at her pointedly.

Molly had to forcibly control herself from letting the excitement at what he may be saying show on her features.

"That's true," she answered cautiously.

"We do both have the appropriate gear," he said slowly as took a couple steps closer. "Would you be...interested?"

"In what, Sherlock?" she asked in a whisper, a smile slowly forming at the corner of her lips.

"In another ride and..." He looked away and pressed his lips together for just a moment before meeting her eyes again. "Dinner."

The smile bloomed on Molly's lips and took full form. "I would be, yes," she answered softly.

An adorably shy smile appeared on the detective's face as well. "Good," he said with a nod. "I'll text you tomorrow then."

As he climbed back on the bike, Molly added, "Suppose it'll be nice, getting to go out riding like this without being undercover. It's a bit more relaxing that way isn't it?"

"Mm, I agree. It'll certainly be different." He put his helmet on, but flipped the visor up as he turned and looked at her again. "Though, I think you should know, Molly, it's possible that some things about tomorrow won't be different."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," he answered with a little gleam in his eye. He started up the bike and had to raise his voice over the sound.

"One thing comes to mind that may be worthy of repeating!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh such fun! :D If you were picturing Sherlock with a somewhat Khan type look, then I did my job! And everything I described them wearing are garments that are real which I found online. (with the helpful advice of Bucky05 of course) Being able to really see those pieces of clothing and picture them dressed like that made me really enjoy the process. Hope you enjoyed it too, and I'd love to hear your thoughts. ;)


End file.
